The More the Merrier
by Chloe Llewellyn
Summary: INCLUDES BRUTAL DOMESTIC VIOLENCE Carries on from Sex, Lies and Betrayal, the crew of starbug get some new crew members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Kristine Kochanski was having a wonderful life. She lived on a spaceship three million years into deep space with her husband Dave, their three children Llewey, Jim-Bexley and Alicia-May, Kryten a service mechanoid, Cat, Arnold Rimmer (her ex-boyfriend) and their children Chloë and Theo. Everything was perfect and Kriss was very, very happy.

Kriss sat down to feed baby Theo when somebody appeared in the corner of the room, actually four people appeared in the corner of the room, one woman and three children. Kriss recognised two of the four people

"Yvonne?" Kriss rubbed her eyes "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Rimmer" Yvonne McGruder told her "wow, you had another baby?"

"Yeah" Kriss smiled "Theo's my fifth."

Yvonne went over to Kriss and sat down on the bed "I've missed you mate" Yvonne smiled "what are they all called and how old are they?"

"Chloë Rimmer, she's four, Llewey Lister and Jim-Bexley Lister they're three and they're twins" Kriss smiled as she carried on "then there's Alicia-May Lister, she's eighteen months and this" Kriss smiled at her son lying in her arms "is three-week-old baby Theo Rimmer"

Kriss didn't get the reaction she expected from Yvonne, she got off the bed

"Where's Rimmer?" she demanded, "I want to see Rimmer"

"I don't know where he is!" Kriss promised "he's got Chloë today, he could be anywhere"

With that Yvonne simply walked out of the room leaving the three children with Kriss and Theo.

"Sorry about mum" the eldest girl said "I'm Jemimah" she smiled

"Jemimah?" Kriss smiled back "the last time I saw you was when you were about six! How old are you now?"

"Twelve" Jemimah answered

"Twelve?" Kriss gasped, "wow"

Suddenly the other girl spoke up "I'm Lilimay" she smiled "I'm ten"

"Hello" Kriss responded

"This is our brother Junior," she pointed at the boy "we're twins!"

"Hold on" Kriss was confused "you're ten?"

"Yes" Lilimay responded

"Why didn't I know about you?"

"I don't know"

"I'll have to talk to your mum"

"Can I hold the baby?" Lilimay asked, "I'll be careful with him

"Okay" Kriss agreed

Kriss didn't know it but she had left baby Theo with his oldest sister. Lilimay and Arnold Junior were the results of Arnold and Yvonne's two minute sex session all those years ago, Yvonne didn't tell anyone at the time but Junior had been asking about his father and finally they had found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Kriss found Yvonne sitting outside Arnold's quarters

"Hey mate" Kriss sat next to Yvonne "you didn't tell me about Lilimay and Junior"

"No" Yvonne sighed

"Whose are they?" Kriss asked, "c'mon, you can tell me"

"Arnold's" Yvonne announced "they're Arnold's"

"Oh" Kriss didn't know what to say, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed"

"Ashamed?" Kriss was getting angry "what the hell are you ashamed of?"

"Sleeping with Arnold"

"Why?"

"Well, it's Arnold Judas Rimmer, anyone who willingly jumps into bed with him is off their head"

"I've slept with him too y'know, I've shared a whole year of my life in bed with him, he's fathered two of my lovely children are you saying I'm mad?"

"No I…"

"Are you saying that you regret Lilimay and Junior?"

"No I…"

"Well that's what it sounds like, I certainly don't regret Chloë and Theo and I'm certainly not mad. Now don't bother coming to see me again!"

Kriss walked back to her quarters to get Theo, she was in a horrible mood and on the way walked in to Arnold

"Your other family if waiting for you" she snarled "Chloë, come with me!"

"Kriss?" Arnold was puzzled "what do you mean?"

Kriss didn't say a word; she simply walked away with Chloë trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Arnold turned the corner to his quarters still thinking about what Kriss had said to him. As he lifted his head up he saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Yvonne" Arnold shrieked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you Arnold" she smiled

"Hello Jemimah" Arnold smiled at her before turning back to Yvonne "who are they?" he gestured towards Lilimay and Junior

"They're your children, Arnold!" Yvonne responded

"Hello Dad" Lilimay smiled "I'm Lilimay"

"Hello Lilimay" Arnold gave her a hug before turning to his eldest son "hello son" he smiled "what's your name?

"I'm Junior" he responded "Arnold Junior"

Arnold looked up at Yvonne; he smiled at her "you named our son after me?" he was so pleased "why?"

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Thank you" Arnold smiled "thank you very much!"

"It's okay" Yvonne smiled "as I said I couldn't think of anything else"

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" he pleaded "they must've been hard work, I could have helped you with them"

"Many reasons" she sighed, "If I'm honest I was ashamed"

"What of?"

"Sleeping with you and letting myself fall pregnant"

"Why else?"

"Well" she smiled "once I decided to tell you, Kriss was pregnant with Chloë, I couldn't tell you then and hurt her!"

"But what about me?" Arnold asked her "you've hurt me, why didn't you tell me after Chloë was born?"

"you had a new baby, it was Kriss' first baby, I didn't want to ruin that!"

"That was four years ago, Yvonne, four years"

"By the time I thought it was right you'd left, I've spent the last three years looking for you!"

"Three years?" Arnold was really happy "thank you!"

Arnold turned his thoughts to Lilimay and Junior, they were both so beautiful. He stared at Lilimay

"Lilimay" he smiled "let me look at you"

Arnold looked at her face; her long blonde hair leant on her shoulders and flowed down her body to her hip. She had light blue eyes; Arnold touched Lilimay's face and stroked her cheek

"You're so pretty" Arnold laughed, "you've got my nose!"

"Can I call you dad?" Lilimay asked

"Of course you can" Arnold smiled "I am your daddy"

"I'm too old to call you daddy!" she giggled "but I'll call you Dad!"

"Okay" Arnold turned to Junior "what about you mate?"

"I'll call you Dad!" he smiled

"Do you want to meet your brother and sister?" Arnold asked them both

"Yes please!" Lilimay smiled "what are their names?"

"Chloë, she's four and Theo, he's three weeks old"

"Theo's my brother?" Lilimay asked, "That beautiful baby is my brother?"

"Yeah" Arnold smiled "he's your brother!"

"I've always wanted a baby brother" Lilimay was so excited "can I see Chloë too?"

"Sure I'll go and get them, hold on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Arnold knocked on Kriss' door

"Kriss" he called "can I come in?"

"Why?" she snapped, "what do you want?"

"Lilimay and Junior want to see Chloë and Theo" he said cheerily "can I have them?"

"No" Kriss shouted "you can't take them away from me, they're my children and you can't take them from me!"

"I'm not going to take Chloë and Theo away from you" he laughed "I just want to introduce them to Lilimay and Junior"

"Well they can come and see Chloë and Theo here with me!"

"Okay, I'll go and get them"

Arnold sort of understood where Kriss was coming from. Arnold felt a bit like this when she went with Dave and even more so when Llewey and Jim-Bexley were born. Suddenly it all became too much for Arnold. He had four children, FOUR, ten year old twins, just approaching their teens, the time when they start to become difficult. He thought Yvonne had brought them up quite well, they seemed quite good kids. Lilimay was polite and a delight to have around. Junior was quite quiet, but he was a ten-year-old boy, that was expected. At least Arnold thought that was expected. He had no experience of boys, well he had Theo but a three week old didn't even compare to ten year old Junior.

Once Arnold had taken it all in he carried on to get Lilimay and Junior to meet Chloë and Theo.

"Lilimay, Junior" he called "can you come with me?"

"Why?" asked Lilimay "where's Chloë and Theo?"

"Kriss wants you to go and see them!"

"Why" Lilimay didn't understand "why can't you bring them to us

Arnold didn't want to explain Kristine Kochanski to Lilimay. Kriss was very protective of her children especially Chloë, because she was her first born and Alicia-May because she was premature.

"Just come with me," Arnold muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Silently Arnold, Lilimay and Junior made their way down to Kriss and Dave's bedroom. Lilimay didn't know what to say, she wanted to ask about Chloë and Theo but she knew Arnold was in a bit of a bad mood. When they finally arrived Arnold knocked on the door

"Kristine" Arnold called "we're here to see Chloë and Theo"

"Come in" Kriss said through gritted teeth.

Arnold opened the door and instead of seeing Kriss, Chloë and Theo he saw Kriss, Dave, Chloë, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo.

"I thought Lilimay and Junior would want to meet Chloë and Theo's whole family"

"Lovely" Lilimay smiled "who's who?"

"Well" Kriss smiled "this is your sister, Chloë!"

Lilimay gave Chloë a hug "how old is she?"

"Four" Kriss smiled "she's four!"

Junior shook Chloë's hand and nodded. Chloë started to cry

"Don't worry about Junior" Lilimay smiled "I'm Lilimay!"

"Lilimay?" Chloë smiled "who are you?"

"I'm your sister" Lilimay told her "and Junior is your brother"

Chloë was confused

"Mummy" Chloë asked, "What does Lilimay mean?"

"Well" Kriss attempted to explain "Daddy meat Yvonne and made Lilimay and Junior before he made you!"

"How are babies made, Mummy?" Chloë's innocent eyes shone like stars and made Kriss smirk

"They grow in their mummy's tummy!" Kriss answered

"How do they get there?"

"Daddy puts them there!"

"Daddy or Daddy Dave?"

"Daddy put you there!"

"What about Llewey?"

"Daddy Dave"

"What about Jim-Bexley"

"Daddy Dave"

"Alicia-May?"

"Daddy Dave"

"But mummy," Chloë smiled "what about Theo?"

"Daddy"

"Why didn't Daddy Dave put me or Theo there?"

"Because daddy had already put you there"

"Why didn't Daddy put Llewey, Jim-Bexley or Alicia-May there?" Chloë was so inquisitive and by this time every one was in fits of silent laughter

Kriss had to think about this one "because it was Daddy Dave's turn"

"Whose turn is it next?" Chloë asked

"My turn" Dave interrupted "it's my turn next!"

"Oh" Chloë turned to Dave "Daddy Dave, how do you put them there?"

"Mummy will tell you" Dave didn't want to deal with this "ask mummy"

"Thanks Dave!" Kriss hissed "what did you say Chloë?"

"How is Daddy Dave going to put a baby in your tummy?"

"He just does precious" Kriss needed something to take Chloë's mind off of it "now do you want to play with Lilimay?"

"Okay Mummy" Chloë smiled

At that moment Yvonne and Jemimah came in

"Kriss, I'm sorry" Yvonne declared "I can't live with out you as my friend" Yvonne smiled "can we go back to how we were before Chloë was born?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Lilimay and Junior?" Kriss asked

"I didn't want to hurt you Krissie!" she smiled "you went away for a few years and then you went to prison," Yvonne pleaded

"But I came to see you twice" Kriss answered "why didn't' you tell me then?"

"You were upset" Yvonne smiled "and then you were pregnant"

"You should have told me, Yvonne"

"I didn't want to ruin your first pregnancy"

"Okay" Kriss smiled "I understand"

"Would you like to get to know them all?"

"Who?"

"Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior?" Yvonne responded, "Would you like to get to know them?"

"Yes" Kriss smiled "would you like to get to know Chloë, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo?"

"Okay" Yvonne responded, "We need to get to know each other again"

"I'll get Dave to look after the kids tonight"

"I'll get Arnold to look after my three!"

"We'll have time to catch up then!" Kriss gave Yvonne a hug "7.00, I'll express some milk for Theo's 10 o'clock feed, Dave can feed him"

"Will he be okay with that?" Yvonne asked, "Will he mind?"

"Not at all" Kriss smiled "he's done it all before"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloë LlewellynThe More the Merrier19/02/2006

**Chapter Six**

Dave had agreed to look after Chloë, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo. In fact, he jumped at the chance. He had become so close to Chloë and Theo and felt so much like their Dad that sometimes he had to physically stop and remind himself that naturally, he wasn't. The thing that kept him going was that it didn't really matter. Dave had established such a strong bond Chloë during the first few weeks, visiting him Kriss and Chloë in the medi-block, helping her to leave Arnold, never and easy task with a new baby. And Theo, well Dave delivered Theo and also had a special bond. There was nothing Dave could do, but love them, plus they were so cute and both so much like Kriss it was hard not to love them.

Arnold also jumped at the chance to look after Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior. He wanted to be a proper father to them, all of them. If they were going to be staying, which they probably were Jemimah needed a father too. Chloë and Theo were so lucky, they had two, it wouldn't be fair if Jemimah didn't have any. Arnold thought about how Dave had taken Chloë and Theo on, in a way Arnold was very grateful to Dave, Arnold knew that if anything happened to him Dave would be a good father to them.

Kriss made her way down to the officer's club where Yvonne was already waiting. Kriss walked right up to Yvonne, attempted a small smile but failed, instead she threw her arms round Yvonne and squeezed her.

"I'm sorry Krissie" Yvonne smiled "I've missed her friendship"

"Me too" Kriss wiped her eyes "let's catch up"

They sat down at a table after helping themselves to drinks

"So" Yvonne started "tell me all about your children, let's start with Chloë"

"You know about Chloë" Kriss responded

"No I don't" Yvonne smiled "I haven't seen you since you were three months pregnant with her"

"Oh sorry" Kriss laughed, "Chloë came naturally, a few weeks early, me and Arnold split up six weeks after she was born"

"Why?"

"He wasn't being a good father, he kept getting drunk"

"What did you do?"

"I walked out, I left him"

"Good for you, seems like you did the right thing"

"Yeah" Kriss wiped her eyes "I suppose I did"

"What happened after that?"

"the night I left Arnold I slept with Dave"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't love Arnold anymore, I didn't really love him at all I just loved sleeping with him really"

"Oh, I see"

"But I loved Dave, I mean I am deeply in love with Dave, I wanted him so much and it just happened"

"Oh, okay"

"So I started having a relationship with Dave"

"What about the twins?" Yvonne asked, "What are their names?"

"Llewey and Jim-Bexley" Kriss sighed "they came nineteen and a half months later, I was so scared when I found out I was going to have twins, but eventually I decided there was nothing I could do about it so I just accepted it"

"Yeah, well, that's the only thing you can do really"

"It was a very long horrible birth"

"How long?"

"Sixteen hours"

"Oh you poor thing" Yvonne shook her head "that must've been horrible"

"Yes, yes it was"

"Who comes next?" Yvonne asked "Theo?"

"No" Kriss answered "Alicia-May"

"Oh yes, sorry"

"We nearly lost her" Kriss could feel tears forming in her eyes, she always got upset when she spoke about Alicia-May's terrible first few months

"Why, what was wrong?" Yvonne noticed Kriss' tears and put her arm around her best friend "oh sorry, you don't have to tell me"

"It's okay" Kriss responded "she was born three months early, almost didn't make it"

"Oh" Yvonne didn't know what to say "sorry"

"It's okay" Kriss wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand "she's fine now"

"How old is she?"

"Nearly nineteen months"

"Wow" Yvonne smiled "she's tiny"

"Yeah" Kriss forced a smile

"Then came Theo" Yvonne mentally and emotionally prepared herself for what Kriss was going to say "why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Please" Kriss begged "promise you wont tell Dave, you're my closest friend, please, promise me"

"Okay" Yvonne agreed reluctantly "I promise"

"Once Alicia-May came out of hospital we had two small celebrations"

"Two?"

"Yeah, well I went to one and Dave went to one"

"Oh, I see"

"Anyway I got a bit drunk and Arnold got a bit drunk, and the next thing I know it's the morning and I'm naked in Arnold's bed"

"Oh dear" Yvonne shook her head "and that's when Theo was conceived, yes?"

"Oh, no" Kriss smiled "me and Arnold had an affair"

"What?"

"We had an affair"

"How long for?"

"Seven months"

"Seven months?" Yvonne yelled, "How did you manage that?"

"We didn't do it very much" Kriss assured her "didn't get the opportunity with four kids and a boyfriend with a very big sex drive"

"No, well, you wouldn't would you?"

"Anyway, Dave proposed to me, so I broke it off, with Arnold I mean, but he had the sexual magnetism virus, and got me into bed that way"

"Oh, okay"

"That's when Theo was conceived"

"What happened when he was born?"

"Dave delivered him with Chloë by my side"

"Quick birth?"

"Very"

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes"

"Poor you"

"Anyway that was three weeks ago" Kriss displayed a huge grin "I'm married now!"

"Married?" Yvonne gasped "who to?"

"Dave" Kriss giggled, "I love being married"

"Who officiated?" Yvonne looked puzzled "at the wedding I mean?"

"Kryten" Kriss noticed Yvonne trying to work out how a service mechanoid with a groinal attachment used for hovering and as a sex aid would be able to officiate at a wedding "it's not official" Kriss assured her "just symbolic, we're going to make it legal as soon as possible"

Yvonne took a long sip of her Bacardi and Coke "you've had a lot to deal with in the last five years"

"Yeah" Kriss threw the last of her seventh Jack Daniel's and Coke down her throat "tell me about Lilimay and Arnold Junior"

"Well" Yvonne took a deep breath, "I slept with Arnold and got pregnant, nine months later they were born, that's it really"

"Oh" Kriss was disappointed "how did you manage to hide them?"

"I kept them in a wardrobe"

Kriss nodded and looked at her watch "God, is that the time?"

"What?"

"It's half past midnight, I've got to get back"

"Okay" Yvonne smiled "we'll walk back"

Kriss tried to get up but stumbled, she couldn't walk straight

"Whoa, Kriss" Yvonne ran to catch her as she fell "I think you're drunk"

"No" Kriss giggled, "I'm not drrrrunk"

"Yes you are" Kriss assured her "you stay here, I'm going to get someone"

Kriss watched Yvonne leave before attempting to get up and follow her. Kriss managed three steps before she collapsed and threw up. She was sick three times before passing out face down in her own sick

"She's in here" Yvonne called to Arnold "she's too heavy, I couldn't lift her"

Yvonne and Arnold saw Kristine lying on the floor

"Oh my god" Arnold ran up to her and cleared her nose and mouth before checking her breathing, "it's okay" Arnold confirmed she's breathing, but we better get her back to Dave"

Arnold threw Kriss over his shoulder, he was making his way down to Kriss and Dave's quarters when he felt something warm down his back, he paused "She's been sick again hasn't see?" Yvonne nodded "smegging hell!"

Page 5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Dave was fast asleep when Arnold, Yvonne and Kriss actually arrived at the door. On the journey Kriss had woken up, tried to walk but collapsed again before falling asleep.

Yvonne had to knock on the door three times before Dave answered it

"Yvonne?" Dave rubbed the sleep from around his eyes "what's wrong?"

"Well I…" she started

"It's your wife" Arnold interrupted "she's drunk"

"Drunk?" Dave yelled "how drunk?"

"Very" Yvonne told him "she's had seven shots of JD"

"Seven?" Dave shouted at her "she's breastfeeding, why the hell did you let her have seven shots of a strong bourbon whiskey?"

"I didn't think of that" Yvonne felt very guilty

"Dave" Arnold interrupted "do you think you could put Kristine to bed, we'll discuss it in the morning"

Arnold quietly walked past Dave and into the room. He walked over to Kriss and Dave's bed and placed her very gently on to it.

"You might want to wash her face too" Arnold commented

Dave looked at his relatively new bride. Her beautiful face was covered in vomit; her lovely long brown hair caked in blood from a deep cut on her arm sustained when she fell against the shiny metal chair in the officer's club.

"What happened?" Dave screamed

"She collapsed into her own sick" Yvonne told him

"Just leave" Dave demanded "just leave"

Dave undressed Kriss and woke her up; he then undressed himself before leading her to the shower. He washed her hair and face, she fell asleep again but Dave made sure she was always breathing. Suddenly she woke up with lots of energy

"Hello David" Kriss giggled "we're in the shower"

"Yes Kristine" Dave answered

"Let's have sex"

"No, I…" Dave attempted to turn her down but Kriss was already kissing him. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it on her clitoris, making her moan and eventually orgasm

"Do you really want this Kriss?" Dave asked her

"What's wrong?" Kriss replied, "You don't normally turn down sex"

"Yes, I know but you don't normally have blood pouring out of your arm"

"Oh"

"Let me bandage your arm and then we'll have wonderful sex"

"In the shower?"

"Yes, in the shower, if that's what you want"

"Okay"

Kriss and Dave got out of the shower and put on their his 'n' hers dressing gowns. Dave got the bandages and dressings out and gently bandaged his wife's arm.

"How did you do this darling?"

"I fell on the metal chairs" by this time Kriss had sobered up a bit "I'm really sorry but can we not have sex tonight, I need some sleep"

Dave smiled "that's fine Angel, we'll have sex in the shower tomorrow"

Kriss smiled "thank you" she looked into his deep brown eyes "I do love you Dave, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah" Dave answered, "I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

When Kriss woke up the room was silent. Theo wasn't in his cot and Kriss thought this was strange, she looked at the wall where the clock should have been, but it wasn't there. Kriss had forgotten that Dave had 'accidentally' broken the clock when Theo's cry had scared him into throwing chicken Vindaloo all over it.

"Holly" she called

"Yes, Kriss" Holly answered

The deepness and volume of Holly's voice made Kriss' head hurt "what's the time?"

"11.36am ship time Kriss" Holly responded

Kriss closed her eyes and put her head in her hands as Holly answered her.

Very slowly Kriss dressed in her uniform, tied her hair into a ponytail and made her way to the midsection. She could hear everything 10 times louder than they actually were and so going into the midsection was hell. Cat was teaching Llewey and Jim-Bexley to roller-skate; Dave was spoon-feeding Alicia-May using the train into the tunnel method, Arnold was trying to stop Theo from crying and Chloë and Lilimay were singing. The only people who were actually quiet were Yvonne, who was reading a book, and Junior, who was eating.

"Mummy" Chloë yelled as Kriss came into the room "come and play with me and Lilimay, we're singing"

"Not now Chloë" Kriss hugged her "I'm feeling a bit poorly"

"You okay mummy?" Chloë sounded worried

"I'll be fine darling" Kriss smiled at her eldest daughter and stroked her hair "I'll feel a lot better later"

Kriss turned round and saw Dave standing there

"Morning" Dave handed her a glass of water and two paracetamol "how are you feeling?"

"Rough" Kriss groaned as she sat down "my head's banging, my arm's stinging and my breasts are full"

"Well that's good" Arnold interrupted "because Theo is hungry"

"Oh, okay" Kriss smiled as she put Theo to her breast and let him feed

"Why did you do it darling?" Dave asked "why?"

"I don't know" Kriss replied, "I was silly"

"You shouldn't really be feeding Theo" Arnold interrupted "but we've run out of the milk you expressed"

"Oh, he'll be okay" Kriss hoped anyway.

After lunch Kriss felt so much better, she decided to go and play with Chloë and Lilimay but they had finished their game

"Mummy" Chloë asked, "Can you read me a book?"

"Of course my darling" Kriss agreed "which book would you like?"

"Mary Poppins" Chloë answered, "Can you read Mary Poppins please?"

"Sure" Kriss got the colourful book and sat down with Chloë to read it "do you know what?" Kriss asked her

"What?" Chloë responded excitedly

"This was my favourite book when I was your age!"

"Really Mummy?"

"Yes" Kriss giggled "you're so special Chloë, I love you"

"I love you too, Mummy" Chloë responded "can you read to me now?"

"Sorry darling" Kriss read the book to Chloë and loved every minute of it. Kriss was so happy to be spending such quality time with Chloë and Chloë looked like she was enjoying it too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Arnold was sitting on his bed, thinking, thinking about Yvonne, thinking about Lilimay and Arnold Junior too but mostly thinking about Yvonne.

"Arnold" Yvonne called "are you okay?"

"Can we go out tonight?" he asked her "like, on a date?"

"I don't know" Yvonne responded

"Why not?" Arnold asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's silly" Yvonne smiled "I need to ask you a personal question"

"Go on" Arnold wondered what Yvonne was going to say

"Are you better in bed now?" she smiled "will you last longer than two minutes?"

"Yeah" Arnold answered, "I can go for two or three hours now, you can ask Kriss"

"Okay" Yvonne decided "let's go out tonight"

"What about Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior?"

"They're old enough to be left alone now"

"Oh" Arnold wasn't very pleased "can we ask Kriss if they can got to her if they need too?"

"Okay" Yvonne agreed, "you go and find Kriss and I'll go and tell the kids"

"Okay" Arnold agreed "I'll see you soon"

Arnold skipped down to Kriss and Dave's room, as he did he looked around him, he had never realised the different shades of grey on the shining metal walls.

"Ah, Kristine" Arnold smiled "can I ask you a favour?"

"What's happening?" Kriss asked "I haven't seen you this happy since Theo was born"

"I'm taking Yvonne out for dinner tonight" Arnold announced

"oh, lovely" Kriss smiled "I'm really happy for you"

"Thank you" Arnold was surprised "can you look after Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior for us?"

"Sure" Kriss smiled "they can help me put Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo to bed, then Chloë can stay up for a little while to play. Then later they can help me put Chloë to bed"

"Marvellous, thank you"

Lilimay was crying, sobbing in fact, Jemimah was trying to comfort her, but she couldn't. Yvonne walked straight over to Lilimay and put her arms round her. Yvonne hugged her daughter:

"What's wrong Lilimay?" Yvonne asked

"Does Dad love me?" Lilimay sobbed

"Of course he does" Yvonne answered "who told you he didn't?"

"Junior" Lilimay sobbed, "he said he was only trying to be our Dad to get you back"

"Lilimay, look at me" Yvonne turned Lilimay's head to look at her "I know that your father loves you, he loves you and Junior and Jemimah"

"Okay Mum," Lilimay agreed

"Right, Junior" Yvonne's tone of voice changed from sympathetic to angry "first I want you to apologise to Lilimay"

"No" Junior said quietly "then I… what?" Yvonne got even angrier "why not?"

"Because it's true," Junior shouted

"Right" Yvonne yelled "that's it, you can't got round to Kriss and Dave's tonight, you can stay here on your own before you're willing to apologise"

"Fine" Junior shouted, "I don't want to go anyway"

The evening came and Junior still hadn't apologised. Jemimah and Lilimay had already gone down to Kriss' to spend some time with Theo before he went to bed. Later Yvonne came down to see them and say goodnight.

"Is Junior going to be joining us?" Kriss asked as she looked behind Yvonne for him

"No" Yvonne answered, "he's got to stay on his own tonight, it's his punishment for upsetting Lilimay"

"Right" Kriss thought "what do I do if he wants to join us later?"

"He can do, if he apologises to Lilimay, if he wont then just send him back"

Arnold came to meet Yvonne at Kriss and Dave's. Arnold thanked them before giving Jemimah, Lilimay, Chloë and Theo a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Yvonne and Arnold took a nice romantic stroll down to the officers club hand in hand. Arnold wanted to say something but he didn't want to blow it so he decided not too

"Are we going to be in silence all night?" Yvonne asked "or are you actually going to talk to me"

"Sorry" Arnold answered "I didn't really know what to say"

"It's okay" Yvonne smiled "why don't you tell me about Chloë"

"Chloë?" Arnold asked "why?"

"I'd like to know about her"

"Didn't Kriss tell you about her?"

"Only how Chloë was born and what happened between you and her afterwards"

"Yeah" Arnold put his hands to his face "I'm not proud of that"

"I know"

"I lost my girlfriend and daughter because of that"

"I know"

"I'll never make that mistake again"

"Arnold"

"Yes Yvonne"

"Do you regret sleeping with me?"

"No" Arnold shook his head firmly "not at all"

"What about Lilimay and Junior, do you wish I'd never got pregnant and had them?"

"No, I'm going to be a father to them, and Jemimah, as far as I'm concerned I've got five children"

"Five?"

"Yes"

"Why five?"

"Jemimah, Lilimay, Junior, Chloë and Theo"

"You're taking on Jemimah as well?"

"Oh yes, Jemimah needs a father"

"But she's not your responsibility"

"Chloë and Theo have two fathers, it's not fair that Jemimah doesn't have any"

"But you don't have too"

"I want too, she's a lovely child, I'd be so proud to be a father to her"

"Okay Arnold, I'd love you to be a father to them all, they're not McGruder anymore, I now have Jemimah Rimmer, Lilimay Rimmer and Arnold Junior Rimmer"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give Lilimay and Junior your surname but they wouldn't let me because we're not married"

"I'm really surprised Kriss didn't talk to you about Chloë" Arnold shook his head "normally she can't say enough"

"Why not?"

"Chloë and Kriss are very close, they've got a really special bond, and it's very strong. Sometimes I think it's stronger than her bond with any of the others"

"First babies can be so precious, it doesn't mean she loves Chloë anymore than the others"

"I think Dave loves Llewey and Jim-Bexley more than Chloë, Alicia-May and Theo"

"I don't!"

"Why?"

"I think he's got a stronger bond with them, but he loves them all the same"

"Okay then"

"So Chloë" Yvonne changed the subject "she looks a lot like Kriss, doesn't she"

"Yeah" Arnold agreed, "You wouldn't know she is mine at all"

"So what's Chloë like then?"

"Exactly like Kriss, kind, loving, funny, she's wonderful"

"What about Theo?" Yvonne asked, "What's he like?"

"Lovely" Arnold smiled "I know he's only a baby but his character is coming through already"

"How old is he?"

"Four weeks"

"Really, I…"

"Marry me" Arnold interrupted

"What?" Yvonne replied, shocked

"Yvonne McGruder, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Kriss was having a great time with Jemimah and Lilimay. It was great to have two extra pairs of hands with five young children. Jemimah fed Alicia-May while Dave bathed Llewey and Jim-Bexley and Lilimay cuddled Theo while Kriss got Chloë into her nightclothes.

"Mummy" Chloë asked, "is Lilimay Alicia-May's sister too?"

"No darling" Kriss responded

"Is she Theo's sister?"

"Yes"

"Is Jemimah my sister?"

"I don't know, you'll need to ask daddy"

Chloë carried on getting dressed without saying another word about it, Kriss thought that this was going to expand into a big awkward discussion so she was pleased that Chloë accepted what she was told.

Once Chloë was in her nightclothes and Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo were in bed Kriss let Chloë stay up with Lilimay and Jemimah to play. They were singing Disney songs for an hour before Chloë started to get really tired

"Chloë" Kriss called "do you think you need to go to bed now, because I do"

"Okay Mummy" Chloë agreed "but can Lilimay read to me?"

"Yes" Kriss agreed, "if Lilimay wants too"

"I do want to" there was a beaming simile on Lilimay's face that spread from ear to ear "thank you Kristine"

"It's okay" Kriss responded "call me Kriss"

Lilimay walked over to the pile of Disney books and asked Chloë to choose

"The Little Mermaid" Chloë asked "thank you Lilimay"

Lilimay read to Chloë before she went to bed

"Chloë" Lilimay asked, "Shall I get your Mummy?"

"Okay" Chloë smiled "can I have a hug first?"

"Of course Chloë" Lilimay hugged her little sister "I'll see you tomorrow"

Lilimay went out to Kriss and gave her a huge long hug

"Oh, Lilimay" Kriss was surprised "what was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you" Lilimay smiled "can I just say, I think you're a wonderful mother to all of them, five children, you deserve a medal"

"Thank you" Kriss felt really proud of herself, Lilimay was so grown up, so much like Yvonne, Lilimay could have been fourteen, she was so mature.

"Kristine" Jemimah called "do you love any of your children more than the others?"

"No" Kriss answered, "I love all of my children exactly the same"

"Are you closer to any of them then?" Jemimah added

"Yeah" Kriss confessed, "I have a stronger bond with Chloë, I feel so close to her, but my twins, well Dave's much closer to them than I am, I love them, but we don't have a strong bond"

"Why is Dave closer to them than you?"

"Don't know really, I suppose they're everything he wanted, he always told me he wanted twin boys and one of they would be called Jim and Bexley"

"Where did Llewey come from then?"

"Me, I didn't like Jim but I quite liked Jim-Bexley so we put the two together and I chose Llewey" Kriss shook her head, "anyway, why do you ask?"

"We think that mum loves one of us more than the other" Jemimah explained

"Who?" Kriss asked

"Junior"

"Why do you think that?"

"Lilimay has been asking about Arnold for years, but nothing came of it, then Junior…"

"Jemimah, don't" Lilimay begged, "Mum will be angry"

"No Lilimay…" Jemimah answered, "This needs to be said"

"What?" Kriss asked "Jemimah, Lilimay, what's wrong?"

"Junior says one thing about wanting to know his dad and Mum starts looking for him, it's not fair on Lilimay"

"I understand" Kriss answered "I can't believe Yvonne is treating you both like this!"

"Mum always told me that boys are very important" Jemimah told them "I remember when Lilimay and Junior were young, Mum always said that she was so glad she had a son because boys are more important than girls"

"This isn't fair on you two at all" Kriss stated, "I'm very disappointed"

"What are you going to do Kriss?" Lilimay asked

"I'm going to talk to your mother"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

Yvonne couldn't believe what Arnold had just said, had she heard right? She wasn't sure; she decided to ask him again

"I said…" Arnold got off his chair and knelt down on one knee" Yvonne McGruder, will you marry me?"

Yvonne thought about it, what did her heart say is that what she wanted?

"Yes" she smiled "of course I'll marry you"

Arnold jumped up and hugged Yvonne so tight. "Let's go to bed" Arnold asked her "let's prove our love to each other, let's make love for two or three hours"

"Well" Yvonne giggled, "How can I resist a invitation like that?"

"Come on then" Arnold's grin got bigger and bigger.

Yvonne and Arnold took a brisk walk from the officer's club through the midsection and into Arnold's room. The place was immaculate, everything had been put away and everywhere was spotless. Yvonne sat on the bed and pulled Arnold towards her, she kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed her back and pulled her top off. She started undoing her belt and trousers as he did the same.

Once they were undressed the stopped and laid together. After about five minutes Arnold laid his naked body on top of Yvonne and started rubbing her arms and shoulders. Slowly he moved down to her breasts, he put his head between them and licked her skin. He moved down, gently licking her tummy, belly button and past where her pubic hair should have been, she let out a gasp as Arnold's tongue lightly skimmed her clitoris and a huge groan as it flooded it.

Arnold licked her clitoris many times before nibbling on it, she almost came, but it wasn't quite enough so Arnold sucked on it and licked it again. Suddenly he did something Yvonne had never experienced before, he put his tongue inside her, that exact same place that Arnold had put his cock and come almost eleven years before. Yvonne was just about to orgasm when the door flew open and Kristine Kochanski marched in.

"Holy smeg" Kriss yelled as she realised what was going on "sorry"

"Ever heard of knocking?" Arnold shouted, "Yvonne was just about to orgasm and you've ruined it"

"Arnold!" Yvonne hissed, "don't tell her that"

"It's okay" Kriss giggled, "I'm sorry, I'll see you two in the morning!"

Kriss could not look at the girls without smiling, when they asked how it went she simply told them that Yvonne was busy and she'd talk to her in the morning, which was a hundred percent true, she just left out the adult only bit.

"What the hell happened there?" Arnold shouted, "She's ruined this"

"No she hasn't" Yvonne assured him "what you were doing before was amazing, let's do some more"

Kriss lay down on her bed, looked at Dave and burst into a fit of giggles

"What?" Dave asked, "What's so funny?"

"I walked in on them" Kriss giggled, "Arnold was giving Yvonne oral sex and I walked in on them"

"Why?" Dave asked, "Why didn't you knock, y'know like most normal people do?"

"I was angry with Yvonne and I didn't think"

"Hold on" Dave stopped her "did you say oral sex?"

"Yes, he was licking her out" Kriss wondered why Dave wanted to know all of this but sure enough, the answer came

"Did he ever do that to you?"

"Yes" Kriss answered "all the time"

"Do you like it?"

"Very much"

"Would you like me to do it?"

"Yeah" Kriss smiled "if you don't mind"

So he did, he started off by kissing her and rubbing and kissing her breasts before licking her out. He did exactly as Kriss wanted, when she said lick, he licked, when she said nibble, he nibbled and when she said suck he sucked.

Arnold and Yvonne moved on to proper sex. Arnold was worried because he didn't seem to be as big as he usually was with Kriss, but he put it down to nerves and forgot about it. Yvonne wasn't as noisy as Kriss. Yvonne used facial expressions and kisses to show how she was feeling. She had bigger breasts than Kriss but a bit of a tummy. Arnold didn't mean to compare Yvonne McGruder and Kristine Kochanski, it just happened. He felt so good that he had slept with two best friends; it made him so proud of himself.

Dave and Kriss started to have full-on sex too. Dave held onto Kriss' hand and kissed her as he entered her. She gasped in pleasure as he pulsated in and out of her. Kriss was so loud that everyone on the ship could hear her. it took two hours before Dave came inside of Kriss.

At almost the exact same moment Arnold and Yvonne came together. They had also been having sex for about tow hours. The grin on Yvonne's face was huge. Arnold collapsed on to the bed next to her

"Marvellous" he cheered, "I told you I could last"

"Yeah" she giggled, "that was amazing"

"What about protection" Arnold suddenly realised "have you got any?"

"It's a bit late now" Yvonne stated "but this time tomorrow, I will probably be pregnant"

Kriss and Dave had their normal cuddle for about fifteen minutes before Theo woke up and started crying. Kriss picked up her dressing gown and tied it loosely around herself. She tiptoed over to Theo's cot and picked him up. He immediately stopped crying and reached out with his mouth for Kriss' breast. She sat down on the nice comfy chair and exposed her left breast to the world. As quick as was humanly possible for a four-week-old baby Theo opened his mouth and latched on sucking the nutritious milk from her well stocked breast.

Kriss looked at her son and thought about what she was doing. This feeling was one of the best feelings she'd ever felt, it was higher than sex, higher than the feeling Dave gave her just by being there, but not quite as high as when you are handed your baby for the first time, she wanted that feeling again. Kristine Kochanski wanted to be a mum again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

It was all quiet at the dinner table the next morning. Kriss and Yvonne couldn't even look at each other without smirking

"What's wrong?" Lilimay asked suddenly "it feels weird in here"

"It's okay" Yvonne and Kriss announced in unison

"Are you angry at anyone?" Lilimay continued "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong"

"No" Yvonne assured her "no-one has done anything wrong"

The rest of the meal carried on exactly as it began – in complete silence. Kriss and Yvonne waited until Jemimah, Lilimay, Junior, Chloë, Llewey and Jim-Bexley had finished before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry about last night" Kriss announced suddenly "I didn't mean to ruin it"

"You didn't" Yvonne assured her "after you went, we had wonderful sex"

"Us too" Kriss smiled back

"Why did you come and see us at all?" Yvonne enquired, "You knew we were going out"

"Lilimay and Jemimah told me you were treating them differently to Junior" Kriss responded "you need to talk to them about it"

"Okay" Yvonne promised, "I will"

Arnold didn't do much all day; he either stared into his food or stared into space. He ignored everyone and even Lilimay couldn't get him to snap out of it.

Kriss was having a terrible day. Both Theo and Alicia-May were ill, Dave was doing an excellent job of taking care of Alicia-May and Lilimay and Jemimah were doing their best to help with Chloë, Llewey and Jim-Bexley but Kriss needed Arnold to help with Theo. He could see that she was struggling and everyone could hear Theo screaming

"Arnold" Kriss asked "can you take over with Theo to give me a break?"

"No" he muttered, "I'm busy"

"You're just staring into space" she yelled, "Now hold our son"

Arnold reluctantly held out his hand and took Theo from Kriss. Arnold held Theo for thirty or forty seconds before screaming at him and handing him back

"I can't deal with him now" Arnold yelled, "He's your son too"

"Whose the one who has him 20 hours out of 24?" Kriss yelled back "whose the one who gets up to him in the middle of the night?"

"Well…" Arnold stuttered

"I do" Kriss interrupted "and so does Dave, he's more of a father to Chloë and Theo than you are and you're saying that you can't give him half an hour when he is poorly"

"I'm sorry Kriss" Arnold answered sincerely "give him here"

Kriss gave Theo a kiss handed him to Arnold and walked out of the room.

Kriss kept walking until all she could hear was her footsteps. She leant on the wall and sunk to the floor with her head in her hands. She started crying, she couldn't cope, she had five children and she couldn't cope. She cried and cried and cried until a tiny voice stopped her

"Mummy" the tiny voice said "would you like a cuddle?"

Kriss rubbed her eyes changing the sight from a blurry outline of a little girl to the perfect picture of her eldest daughter Chloë"

"Oh, hello darling" Kriss smiled "yes please, but mummy's got a head ache so you need to be quiet"

Chloë and Kriss sat there for about thirty minutes before Chloë started fidgeting

"Do you feel better now mummy?" Chloë asked, "Can we go back to daddy and daddy Dave?"

"Okay darling" Kriss answered, "let's go"

"What was wrong mummy?" Chloë asked

"I was just worried about Alicia-May and Theo" Kriss answered "don't worry about me"

Kriss and Chloë walked quietly through Starbug to where the chaos had been 45 minutes before. Instead of all the children yelling and Arnold yelling back the place was quiet, the only thing you could hear was Theo's tiny baby cry.

"Ah good" Arnold said enthusiastically as he entered the room with Theo "he's hungry"

"Oh okay" Kriss agreed "hand him over, I'll take him home and feed him"

Kriss took Theo back to her quarters to feed him. Kriss looked behind her and saw Chloë skipping along. When Chloë caught up with them she started to walk normally. Kriss could see her daughter's brain working away, Kriss knew what Chloë was thinking about; she was going to be five years old in a few days.

"What are you thinking about Chloë" Kriss asked her, just to make sure

"My birthday" Chloë responded, "Can we have a party?"

"Oh, I don't know about that" Kriss answered "you have to ask daddy and daddy Dave"

"But…" Chloë replied, "if they say yes will you let me?"

"Sure"

"I don't want Junior there"

"But he's your brother, why not?"

"I don't like him, he's horrible to me"

"Oh, so who do you want to come to your party then?"

"You, Daddy Dave, Daddy, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May, Theo, Lilimay, Jemimah and Yvonne no one else"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Chloë's birthday was lovely. Junior was invited to the party, but he didn't want to come. Chloë had a wonderful day; she bonded with Yvonne and spent more time with Lilimay and Jemimah. At the end of the day Kriss was absolutely exhausted, but pleased that Chloë had a good day.

Three weeks later Yvonne sat on her bed with the little white stick in her hand. Her eyes glued to the little window smaller than the nail on her little finger; it had been nearly eleven years since the last time she did this. It was amazing how one small line had the ability to change the rest of Yvonne's life. Suddenly it started changing colour. Yvonne's eyes got wider and wider until the line went blue

"Positive" she muttered to herself "I'm pregnant"

At almost exactly the same time Kriss was mimicking Yvonne's very same movements. She too was sitting on the bed with a white stick in her hand, she too had her eyes glued to the window and she too was pregnant.

Yvonne's face burst into a huge smile, a baby, she was going to have a baby. This would be the first time she had the father, this was the first time she was happy, she wanted to tell Arnold and as if on cue he walked in

"Arnold" Yvonne jumped at him "I'm pregnant"

"What?" Arnold yelled back

"Pregnant" Yvonne smiled "this is the first time I've been so happy about it"

"Okay" Arnold said half heartedly

"You don't seem very happy about it"

"It's a bit of a shock, that's all, I'll be fine"

Kriss was ecstatic. She ran straight out of the room and into Dave's arms. Dave took her back into the room and sat down on their bed

"What's got into you?" Dave hugged her

"Your baby" Kriss' grin spread across her face "Dave I'm pregnant"

Dave's face dropped like a stone "pregnant?" he asked, "You can't be"

"Why not?" Kriss asked

"We don't need another baby" Dave protested, "We've already got five"

"Dave, I am pregnant and I am having this baby, if you don't want it that's fine but you give up your fatherhood to the others too!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you say you don't want this baby you are saying that you don't want Chloë, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo"

"But I…"

"Don't tell me now" Kriss interrupted "you think about it"

Kriss and Yvonne walked out of their bedroom simultaneously "Men" they exclaimed together

"What's wrong Kriss?" Yvonne asked

"Nothing's wrong" Kriss answered, "I'm pregnant!"

"Me too" Yvonne screamed

They jumped into each others arms and hugged

"What's Dave done to make you feel bad then?" Yvonne asked

"He told me he didn't want the baby" Kriss answered, "what did Arnold say?"

"It'll take a bit of getting used to," Yvonne answered

"I think I win on the nastiest husband race this time"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him if he didn't want this baby then I couldn't be sure that he wanted any of our lovely children either and he needed to let me know when he decided what he wants"

"Okay" Yvonne took her best friend by the hand "let's forget about our silly men and talk about our babies"

"Okay" Kriss agreed

They marched down to the officer's club and poured themselves a lemonade each

"Come on then" Yvonne encouraged "tell me when it happened"

"Okay" Kriss leant forward and took a sip from her drink "it happened on the night I walked in on you and Arnold…"

"Are you sure?" Yvonne interrupted

"Yeah" Kriss assured her "we haven't done anything since"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's when my baby was conceived too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we haven't done it since then either!"

"So" Kriss asked, "thought about any names yet?"

"Yeah" Yvonne answered "for a boy either Blaize, it means stammerer or firebrand, or Caleb, it means the bold one"

"And girls"

"Adeline, it means noble and kind, or Poppy, it means red flower"

"They're nice"

"And you?"

"For a girl Isabella, it means oath of God, or Lorena, it means laurel wreath"

"And boys"

"Damien, it means the true friend, or Achilles, it means swift."

"Lovely" Yvonne smiled "they're nice, what do you think of mine?"

"Wonderful" Kriss answered "we've both got good taste when it comes to naming our children"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

It took Dave two weeks to make up his mind. He moved in with Cat for this short while and only saw Kriss and the children at meal times. Every second of everyday he thought about his kids, Chloë's kind personality, Llewey's mischievous grin, Jim-Bexley's sense of humour, Alicia-May's little hugs and kisses and Theo's way of squeezing your hand to tell you he loves you. He thought about the love he felt for them. Then he thought about Kriss, the woman he had been after since god knows when. The woman who had given him three wonderful children of his own and two that felt like his. The woman he'd finally married and loved so deeply it hurt.

Then there was the new baby. He thought about how he felt about it, would he be able to love it or would he resent it? He thought about it, would he be able to love it or would he resent it? He thought about it growing in Kriss' womb, the thought that Kriss had probably already bonded with it made him smile. Suddenly this wonderful feeling rose up thru his body he tried to fight it, but couldn't the thought that he was going to be a dad again stopped filling him with dread and instead filed him with joy. It made him feel alive, he was going to be a daddy again, he was so happy.

He didn't want to waste another second of Kriss' pregnancy. He got straight up and went to find Kriss. She was in their quarters

"Hello angel" he smiled "I love you"

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth

"I want our baby" he told her "I want you and our children and I want our brand new baby"

"You sure" Kriss clarified

"Yes" Dave promised. He looked at her stomach "can I?"

Kriss nodded and leant backwards. Dave knelt on the floor and laid his head on her stomach

"Hello baby" he cooed, "I'm your daddy and I love you very much"

"Are you sure Dave?" Kriss asked, "Will you love this baby?"

"Of course I will" Dave promised "I will love this baby like I love Llewey, Jim-Bexley and Alicia-May, as much as I love Chloë and Theo too"

"You promise?" Kriss asked

"I promise"

"Okay" Kriss smiled "come here and give me a hug"

"What are we going to call it?" Dave asked as they hugged

"I've already decided on names," Kriss announced

"What have you chosen?"

"For a girl Isabelle and for a boy Damien"

"Okay" Dave agreed, "I like them"

Kriss and Yvonne decided to have their scans consequently. Kriss first. Kryten set up the equipment and emptied a tube of the jelly onto Kriss' stomach.

"it's twins" Kryten announced "this…" he pointed to the baby on the left hand side of the screen "… is a little boy, and this…" he pointed to the baby on the right hand side of the screen "…is a little girl"

"Damien" Kriss pointed to her new baby boy before moving her hand across the screen and pointing at her new baby girl "Isabelle"

Yvonne's turn came. She sat in exactly the same place as Kriss and got very similar news

"It's twins" Kryten announced "two boys"

"Blaize and Caleb" Yvonne announced "Blaize and Caleb"

Kriss, Dave, Arnold and Yvonne decided to celebrate the news so they left the children with Cat and Kryten and made their way donw to the officer's club

"So…" Arnold started "four more children"

"We need a bigger ship" Dave commented, "we're running out of space"

"I've had a quick look on the scanner scope" Kriss interrupted "and Red Dwarf is in range, if we can convince them to leave we can take it over"

"How are we going to do that?" Dave asked

"I don't know" Kriss answered "we're just going to have to work that out when we get there!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

It took four weeks for them to reach Red Dwarf. Dave, Kriss, Arnold, Yvonne and Cat marched in armed with Bazookoids ready to fight for the ship (Kryten was looking after the children), but there was no one there. They creped up to the Captain's Office but again there was no one there

"What the smeg is going on?" Dave asked generally

"It's all gone tits up" a voice called "they've gone Dave"

They all looked up at the screen and saw Holly, but it wasn't their Holly, it was the reincarnation of Holly identical in everyway except for the shape of his head. It was egg shaped and really strange.

"What happened Hol?" Dave asked

"They just left Dave" Holly responded, "upped and left"

"When was this?" Yvonne asked

"Just after you left" Holly told her "I thought there was a problem with the engines and that the ship was going to blow, told them all to leave, but there wasn't any problems at all and as you can see the ship didn't blow"

"Are they coming back?" Kriss asked

"Don't think so, Kriss" Holly responded they think that Red Dwarf is floating around space in millions of little pieces, I don't think they'd even contemplate coming back, you can stay if you want"

"Oh" Kriss smiled "yes please"

Kriss marched back into Starbug and smiled at everyone in the room

"We've got it" Kriss announced, "Everyone will have their own room, we're moving"

"Moving?" Chloë asked, "Where are we moving to?"

"Red Dwarf" Kriss told her "we're going 'home'!"

Yvonne and Kriss each took their children and all ploughed into the lift. It stopped at floor seven and Yvonne, Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior got out

"See you in the officer's club at six!" Yvonne called

"Yeah" Kriss answered "we'll see you then"

The lift doors closed and they went up another three floors. When the doors opened again Kriss, Chloë, Llewey, Jim-Bexley, Alicia-May and Theo came out of the lift and turned the corner. There standing in front of them was Dave

"Welcome to casa de Lister Rimmer Kochanski" he announced "this is Mummy and Daddy's room" he pointed to the room on his left before moving his hand so it was pointing to the room on his right "Chloë" he called

"Yes daddy Dave" she responded

"Would you like this room?"

Chloë, Kriss and Dave walked into the room. Disney pictures had been stuck on the walls and pink sheets; pillowcases and duvets were on the beds

"Is this for me mummy?" Chloë asked, "Is this my room?"

"Yes darling" Kriss answered, "do you like it?"

"Yes" Chloë answered "thank you Mummy"

Kriss and Dave carried on showing the children their new rooms. Llewey and Jim-Bexley had to share a room. Their beds were blue and on the wall there were pictures of tractors, cars and boats. Alicia-May's room, like Chloë's was pink and had a Winnie the Pooh theme. Theo's was just blue and green, but perfect for a baby boy.

Kriss and Dave got the children ready before taking them all down to meet Kryten, Cat, Yvonne, Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior at the officer's club for dinner.

Months passed and everyone settled really well on Red Dwarf. Before they knew it the time came for Kriss and Yvonne to have their babies. Everyone could tell that Kryten was worried, they could tell by the way he was acting. He was scared, scared that all four of them would come at the same time. He looked at the situation. Two girls, best friends, two men also best friends. They were conceived at almost exactly the same time, both conceived twins, due on the same day. Odds were they would be born at exactly the same time. Now this was fine except for one thing, he was the only trained 'midwife' on the ship and there was only one of him. Yes, Dave had delivered Theo but there was only one of him and no complications. Kryten tried to stop worrying and thinking about all the possibilities, but he couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

Three days later at half past two in the morning Kriss woke with terrible pains in her stomach. She woke Dave up and got out of bed, as she leant forward Kriss waters broke and she screamed in pain as a strong contraction hit her and she fell onto the floor

"Come on Krissie" Dave pulled her up "let's get you to the medi bay"

Four hours later at 6.30 in the morning Isabelle Lister made her way into the world. Kriss got a little hold and some time to feed her new baby daughter before Isabelle was taken away and it was time to do it all again. Forty-five minutes after his sister Damien Lister was flung into the world. Kriss put Damien straight to her breast and stroked his head as he fed. Damien's skin was tanned and beautiful, his hair black and curly and his eyes were very dark brown, but shining like stars.

Dave took Damien and Kryten handed Isabelle to Kriss. She put her new baby daughter to her breast to feed her. As Kriss had done with Damien she looked into Isabelle's eyes. She looked very much like Chloë had, thick brown hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. It was obvious that most of Isabelle's features came from Kriss and that most of Damien's features came from Dave.

There was no time for Kryten to stop before Yvonne came into the medi bay in advanced labour. There wasn't even time to move Dave, Kriss, Isabelle and Damien out of the room before baby Blaize was born and almost straight away baby Caleb came too.

"Wow" Kriss gasped, "conceived and born on the same day, wonderful!"

Dave and Arnold went to tell everyone else about Isabelle, Damien, Blaize and Caleb leaving Kriss and Yvonne alone.

"How was yours?" Yvonne asked

"Oh fine" Kriss answered, "no where near as bad as Llewey and Jim-Bexley"

"Yeah" Yvonne agreed, "I hear you had a bad time"

"Oh, it was horrible" Kriss stared into Isabelle's eyes and fell deeper in love with her "How was yours?"

"Quick" Yvonne told her "but not that bad"

"Are the boys identical?" Kriss asked, "They look it"

"Yeah" Yvonne smiled "they're identical"

"It's strange isn't it"

"What is?"

"Us, our situation"

"In what way?"

"Well, you've got one set of un identical twins and one of identical yes?"

"Yes"

"I've also got one set of identical and one set of un identical"

"Oh, yeah"

"Also…"

"Go on"

"Your un identical twins are Lilimay and Junior – one of each – and mine are Isabelle and Damien – also one of each…"

"And your identical twins are Llewey and Jim-Bexley, two boys and mine are Blaize and Caleb, also two boys, wow"

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Dave, Arnold, Theo and Chloë. Arnold knelt down next to Chloë

"No then" Arnold started "today is a very special day for you and Theo"

"Why daddy?" Chloë asked

"Well, you now have three new brothers and one new sister"

Chloë smiled at Arnold and started to get really excited "what are they called?"

"Well" Arnold told her "mummy and daddy Dave's two new babies are called Isabelle and Damien and daddy and Yvonne's babies are called Blaize and Caleb"

"Can I see mummy first?" Chloë asked "no babies, just mummy on her own"

"Okay" Kriss agreed, let's you and me go next door and you can spend some time with me there"

"Thank you mummy" Chloë smiled, ran straight up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Tell me about my new brothers and sisters" Chloë told her once they had got into the next room

"Would you like to meet them?" Kriss asked her

"Who put your babies in your tummy?" Chloë asked, completely ignoring Kriss' question

"Daddy Dave" Kriss answered "daddy Dave put Isabelle and Damien in my tummy, Chloë"

"Okay" Chloë answered "but who put Yvonne's babies in her tummy?"

"Daddy put Blaize and Caleb into Yvonne's tummy"

"Can I see Isabelle first?"

"Sure" Kriss walked over to the door and turned the squeaky metal handle. She disappeared for a few seconds before returning with Isabelle

"This is your new sister, Chloë, this is Isabelle"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kriss was allowed to take Isabelle and Damien back to her quarters. Yvonne was also allowed to take Blaize and Caleb home but she didn't want to, she needed some help, she couldn't remember everything.

Kriss settled Isabelle and Damien down with Chloë's 'help'. She asked Llewey and Jim-Bexley if they wanted to help but they had said no. After everyone except Chloë, Kriss and Dave had gone to bed Kriss spent some time with her eldest child.

"So…" Kriss started "what do you think about Isabelle and Damien then, do you like them?"

"Yes mummy" Chloë answered, "I like Blaize and Caleb too"

"Shall we go and see them?" Kriss suggested

"Yes please Mummy" Chloë answered

"Okay then" Kriss told her "I'll just tell Daddy Dave"

Chloë and Kriss walked down to the medi-bay. When they got there Yvonne was feeding Blaize and Arnold was holding Caleb

"Hello Chloë" Arnold smiled

"Who's this?" Chloë asked "Blaize or Caleb?"

"Caleb" Arnold answered, "Yvonne has got Blaize"

"When will Yvonne be allowed to bring them home?" Chloë asked

"Tomorrow" Arnold answered

Suddenly Yvonne realised Kriss was there

"Oh, hey Kriss" Yvonne smiled at her before turning to Arnold "can you look after Chloë and the boys? I need to talk to Kriss"

"Sure sweet" Arnold answered "everything okay?"

"Sure" Yvonne carefully got out of the bed and slowly walked out of the room

"Are you okay Yvonne?" Kriss asked her

"I'm going to tell Dave" Yvonne blurted out

"What about?" Kriss sounded calm but inside she was panicking

"Your affair with Arnold" Yvonne answered sternly

"Why, you promised you wouldn't!"

"I can't let this go on, you can't do this to Dave anymore, it's not fair"

"But…"

"You've got until tomorrow evening"

"But we've just had baby twins"

"I'm sorry but you need to tell Dave"

"How long have I got?"

"Until tomorrow evening, twenty four hours"

"What if I don't tell him?"

"Then I will!"

Kriss put Chloë to bed as soon as she returned from seeing Yvonne. Chloë wanted to stay up late but Kriss refused. She gave Chloë a hug and a kiss and said goodnight. Straight away she returned to Dave and sat down to tell him.

"What's wrong Kriss?" Dave asked nervously is Damien ill or Isabelle?"

"No, Dave" she answered, "I have a confession to make"

"What?" Dave could see Kriss' eyes fill with tears "c'mon Krissie, tell me"

"Before Theo was conceived I had an affair, with Arnold"

"Yeah" Dave answered, "I know"

"How do you know?" Kriss asked

"When you told me about Theo I thought about it and worked out that it hadn't happened just once"

"Oh"

"So go on then"

"What?"

"Tell me, how long did it go on for?"

Dave braced himself, petrified of what was coming next, would he forgive her, would he even still love her, what was he going to do?"

"Seven months" she announced eventually

Dave's face dropped, seven months, seven smegging months. Dave couldn't take this, he walked out "seven smegging months" he muttered as he walked out of the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

Kriss felt so guilty. She wanted to follow her husband but she had seven children under five, what if one woke up? She couldn't risk it. Even if she could follow him she didn't know where he would be, they were on Red Dwarf now, she wouldn't even know where to start!

Kriss decided not to worry too much about it. If Dave really wanted her then they would be okay, if not, he obviously didn't love her that much and she would rather they discovered that now and didn't waste their lives on people they didn't love. Kriss curled up into a ball. She had given birth to lovely twins today and needed some rest. She glanced over at the clock that Dave had mended and put back on the wall – only one hour until Isabelle would wake screaming for her feed, she better get some sleep.

Dave walked slowly down the corridor, going nowhere in particular; Cat came down towards him, Dave was blinded with anger and walked right into him.

"Hey bud" Cat shrieked "everything okay?"

"No" Dave snapped, "everything is not okay, it's all a mess"

"What's wrong bud?" Cat asked

"It's Kriss" Dave started crying "she's been sleeping with Rimmer behind my back"

"Rimmer?" Cat clarified "why is she sleeping with Rimmer?"

"I don't know!" Dave confessed

"Ask her then" Cat suggested, "at least if there's a relatively good reason you will know and you can talk about it"

"Do you know what Cat?" Dave smiled "you're a genius"

"Really" Cat looked really surprised "you surprise me"

"I will ask her" Dave thought about his situation, unless he went back to Kriss he had nowhere, he wanted to go back to his wife, he loved her strongly, deeply, so deeply it hurt. But could he just lie in bed with her knowing that she had been in his bed. Knowing that many times she had been to see Arnold and had sex with him and then came 'home' to him and done exactly the same thing? That was the problem. Kriss had willingly jumped into Arnold's bed, let him make love to her, let him come inside her and then go across the hall and do exactly the same with Dave for seven months. Could he handle that? He decided that he could, he needed to know, and he needed to know now!

"Thanks Cat" Dave smiled "I owe you one"

"I'll hold you to that" Cat smiled back "go on, go and talk to officer bud babe"

Dave felt positive about what he was planning to do and say, he decided that there was a reasonable explanation, but he hadn't given her a chance to explain. When he got to their quarters she had just finished feeding Damien and both he and Isabelle were back asleep in their cots

"Can we talk?" Dave asked "please"

"Okay" Kriss agreed "outside"

Dave agreed and they both went into the corridor

"What do you want to talk about then?" Kriss asked

"I think you know" Dave answered

Kriss simply nodded her head "sorry"

"Tell me, when did the affair start?"

"At the party celebrating that Alicia-May was going to be okay" Kriss told him "I'm sorry"

"Rimmer used the sexual magnetism virus on you, didn't he?"

"Just the once, when Theo was conceived"

"Hold up" Dave became very angry very quickly "so you willingly got into Rimmer's bed and fucked him?"

"I'm sorry" Kriss sobbed "it all ended when we got engaged"

"How do I know?" Dave asked, "how do I know that Damien and Isabelle are mine?"

"I promise you, they are!" Kriss wiped her eyes "I haven't slept with Arnold since we got engaged"

"I'm sorry" Dave broke down "I want to believe you, but I can't"

"Damien's black" Kriss shouted, "He couldn't possibly be Arnold's"

"Okay" Dave agreed "I can see that but what about Isabelle?"

"She's his twin"

Dave didn't have anything to say to that "why did you do it Kriss?" Dave sobbed "why?"

"I'd rather not say"

"I think I deserve to know!"

"his cock is about twice the size of yours, it fills me up, Dave, it hurts when he enters me and in a funny way that's lovely"

"You slut" Dave shouted "you bitch, so first of all you fuck my best mate and then you brag about it to me, you're a fucking hoar Kristine Kochanski, a fucking hoar!"

"I'm sorry" Kriss sobbed, "I love you"

Kriss looked into Dave's deep brown eyes like she had done many times before but this time she didn't see warmth and loving, but hatred and loathing. Very slowly Dave clenched his fist. Kriss saw what he was doing and walked backwards, he followed until she couldn't go any further. Dave raised his fist as she cowered in the corner and as quick as lightening he struck her cheek and caught her lip

"Dave" she pleaded, "why are you hurting me?" Kriss put her hand to her face; all she could feel was wet skin and her lips stung when she touched them. Kriss pulled her hand away from her face and looked at the mixture of blood and tears. She lifted her head up and made eye contact with her husband, her attacker. She tried to say something but before she could she felt Dave's foot strike her side

"Why are you doing this" Kriss pleaded "please, please stop"

Dave didn't listen he punched her twice and kicked her again

"Fucking slut," he yelled in her ear so loud it hurt her "fuck you"

Kriss pulled her legs up to her stomach but it hurt her so much that she couldn't keep them there, she moved her legs back and Dave punched her again in the stomach and on the face

"Daddy Dave" came a small voice "stop hurting Mummy"

Dave turned round and saw Chloë standing there

"Chloë" Kriss yelled, "go back to bed" she could see Dave clenching his fists again "I'll be okay"

"Daddy Dave" Chloë screamed, "You're scaring me!"

"Chloë, just go to bed" Kriss screamed. She got onto her feet but it was too late, Dave hit his stepdaughter in the face, so hard he knocked her over

"No" Kriss screamed, "Hit me not Chloë"

Kriss jumped between Chloë and Dave and was hit and kicked repeatedly until she stopped begging for it to stop. Poor Chloë had seen it all. Dave took one look at Kriss lying there motionless and kicked her once more before running away.

Chloë nudged Kriss "Mummy" she cried "Mummy wake up" Kriss didn't move "Mummy, it's me, it's Chloë, it's okay, Daddy Dave has gone, Mummy, wake up" Chloë pushed Kriss' hair out of the way of her face "Mummy, you're bleeding" Chloë cried as she wiped her blood stained hand on her night clothes "I'll be right back Mummy," she gave Kriss a kiss "I'm just going to get Daddy"

Chloë ran up to Arnold's room as quickly s she could and banged on the door

"Daddy" she screamed "Daddy, Daddy"

Arnold opened the door and saw Chloë standing there, her beautiful face swollen and tearstained

"Chloë, what's wrong?" Arnold saw the blood on her nightclothes "whose blood is that?"

"Daddy Dave hurt me and Mummy" Chloë sobbed "and I can't wake Mummy up"

"My God" Arnold gasped, "I'm coming sweetie"

Arnold grabbed his dressing gown and woke up Jemimah, Lilimay and Junior. They all followed Chloë back to where Kriss was. Nothing could have prepared them for the state Kriss was in when they saw her. Arnold ran to her and shook her to try and wake her up

"Kriss" he called "Kristine wake up"

Luckily she did, she opened her eyes and put her hands to her head. Suddenly she started screaming

"Chloë" she screamed "hit me not Chloë"

"It's okay Kriss" Arnold held onto her "Dave's gone, you're safe now"

"My children" she asked, "who's with my babies?"

Arnold looked at Jemimah and Junior

"It's okay" Jemimah smiled "we'll go"

"Chloë" Kriss asked, "Where's Chloë?"

"It's okay Mummy" Chloë smiled "I'm all right"

"Come on Kriss" Arnold told her "let's get you to bed, I'll get Junior to go and find Kryten, he'll have a look at you"

"Okay" Kriss agreed, "please Arnold, don't leave me alone tonight, Dave might come back"

"It's okay Kriss" Arnold agreed, "I'm not going anywhere!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty 

Kriss climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her bruised and battered legs

"I want Chloë here with me, she's going to sleep in my bed" Kriss told them "have you found Dave yet?"

"No" Arnold answered, "We're looking for him"

As if on cue Dave walked into his room. Chloë pulled the covers over her head to hide from him, as she didn't feel safe

"Don't let him hurt me Mummy" Chloë whispered, "Promise you wont let him hurt me"

"I wont, Chloë" Kriss assured her "I promise

"Kriss can I talk to you?" he asked "alone?"

"What ever you want to say you can in front of Arnold and Chloë," she told him "I can't be alone with you"

"Okay" Dave agreed "I'm sorry Kriss, I'm sorry I got so angry"

"Why did you hit me?" she asked "you've really hurt me"

"I know my love, I'm sorry"

"Don't call me that?"

"Please Kriss, will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Kriss was angry "you knock me out and leave me for dead and you expect me to say 'don't worry, I'm alive, no harm done, I forgive you' you really expect that?"

"No of course not…"

"And you hit Chloë, you must apologise to her"

"Okay, where is she?"

Chloë lifted the sheet off her head and pushed her long brown hair behind her ears "I'm here Daddy Dave" she announced, "Please don't hurt me"

Dave heard his stepdaughter's words and broke down in tears "I'm so sorry darling" he sobbed, "I didn't mean to hurt you darling, do you forgive me?"

"Okay daddy Dave" Chloë tried to smile "I forgive you"

"Thank you Chloë" Dave hugged her before turning to Kriss "what about you?" he asked, "Do you forgive me?"

"Do you promise you'll never do it again?" she asked him "hit any of us, I mean"

"I promise"

"And you forgive me for what I did?"

"Completely, it was nothing compared to what I did to you"

"I'll think about it!"

It took two weeks for Chloë and Kriss' bruises to completely heal up, Kriss had a lot of time to think about it, and, except for Isabelle and Damien, it was all she thought about. During the two weeks Dave was himself again, spending time with the children, doing his best to gain Chloë's trust again, being a wonderful husband and father. She had to give him another chance. She loved him, it was what she wanted and she felt he could be trusted to be safe with her children.

"Okay Dave" Kriss announced, "You can come home, on two conditions"

"Go on" Dave answered "anything"

"Okay, you let me ask Chloë first and you never raise a hand to any of us ever again, if you do, you're out"

"I agree" Dave smiled "so if Chloë agrees then will you love me again?"

"I never stopped loving you, Dave" Kriss confessed, "You just shouldn't have hit me"

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know why I wanted to cause you any pain" Dave sobbed, "you're perfect, I love you"

"Okay" Kriss promised, "I'll talk to Chloë"

Chloë and Theo had been at Arnold's for a few days. When Yvonne brought them back Kriss saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Chloë about Dave

"Yvonne" Kriss asked "can you keep Theo for a few hours longer, I want to spend some time with Chloë"

"Sure" Yvonne promised "you come and get him when you are ready"

"Thank you" Kriss gave Yvonne a hug "that really helps"

"Where are we going Mummy?" Chloë asked Kriss

"To the officer's club" Kriss smiled "would you like a milkshake?"

Chloë's little face lit up and her personality shone through. Kriss hadn't seen her this happy since before the attack and it made Kriss feel better too.

In the officer's club Chloë chewed on the straw in her milkshake drinking the occasional mouthful while Kriss took sips of her lemonade

"So, Chloë" Kriss started "how do you feel about Daddy Dave coming to live with us again?"

"I don't mind, Mummy" Chloë smiled

"If you don't want him to, he won't" Kriss assured her "it's up to you"

"I do want him to, Mummy" Chloë promised "will you love him again?"

"Yeah" Kriss nodded "I will love Daddy Dave again, very much"

"Okay" Chloë smiled "let Daddy Dave move in"

"Okay" Kriss smiled "finish your milkshake and we will go and pick Theo up"

Chloë sucked on her straw and swallowed the last mouthful of her milkshake

"Come on then mummy" Chloë got up and pulled Kriss' arm "let's go and get Theo"

Arnold knelt down outside his door and held his arms open to Chloë. She ran into his arms and he hugged her so tight

"Guess what Daddy" Chloë screamed, "Daddy Dave is coming home!"

Arnold stood up still holding Chloë and looked at Kriss

"Do you think that's wise?" Arnold asked, "what if he does it again?"

"He won't Arnold" Kriss tired to assure him "he's promised me he wont and he knows what will happen if he does!"

"What does Chloë think about it?" Arnold asked, "He hit her too"

"Ask her" Kriss replied

Arnold pulled his daughters face away from his shoulders and looked into her deep blue eyes

"Chloë" he asked her "do you want Daddy Dave to move back in with you?"

"Yes Daddy" Chloë answered, "I love Daddy Dave and he's told me that he's sorry"

"Are you sure, Chloë?" Arnold shook his head "you might get hurt again!"

"I wont Daddy" she assured him "I'll be okay"

Kriss carried Theo back down to their floor and Chloë followed. Waiting at the door of Kriss' room was Dave. His cheeky grin make Kriss' heart melt.

"Hello darling" he sang in his strong Liverpool accent "fancy a drink?"

"You know I can't resist that accent," Kriss giggled

"Come on then Krissie" Dave smiled "I've got Jemimah and Lilimay to look after the children"

"But, Dave…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Okay" Kriss agreed, "Give me ten minutes"

Kriss went into her bedroom to get changed. She put on her red cocktail dress and high boots. She then went into Chloë's room to say good night, then Llewey and Jim-Bexley's room, then Alicia-May's then Theo's and finally back into her room to say good night to Isabelle and Damien. She gave them all a kiss and said goodnight before going back to Dave who was waiting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One 

Kriss and Dave had such a good time on their date. Dave managed to keep his strong accent right the way through.

"So" Dave said, his accent dropping a bit "have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes" Dave tried to mimic Dave but failed miserably "but you didn't have too"

"Why not?" Dave asked her "I wanted too"

"You know I was going to take you back anyway" Kriss giggled

"Yeah, I know" Dave smiled "so can I give you the best kiss you've ever had?"

"You can certainly try"

They kissed. It was long and lovely; it made Kriss feel like a woman again. She couldn't believe that this was the same man who two weeks previously hand beat her and knocked her out. Kriss decided to forget about this and let the kiss carry on and on and both Dave and Kriss never wanted it to end. When it eventually did end Dave asked the ultimate question

"So can I come back to you?"

"Yes" Kriss smiled "of course you can"

Dave's face lit up and he threw his arms around her

"I love you Kristine, and I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again"

"I know" Kriss answered, "I love you too"

Dave grabbed Kriss' hand and ran with her into the lift and to the officer's quarters. He ran to a door and stopped outside it. The door was just a normal boring ship door.

"Right" Dave said, a little out of breath from his run "now, I only did this in case, id didn't expect it"

"Expect what?" Kriss was baffled

Dave opened the door. In front of them was a King Sized Double bed, silk sheets were laid on it and rose petals were scattered on it.

"Oh, Dave" Kriss sighed, "You are wonderful"

"Come here" Dave sat on the bed "if you want too"

Kriss sat down next to him "of course I do" she told him "of course I do"

She leant towards him and kissed him. They fell back into the bed together and Dave lifted Kriss' dress over her head and threw it onto the floor. Kriss undid the zip on Dave's trousers and pulled them off. She then started unbuttoning his shirt and she pulled it off. Now they were both in their underwear

"I've missed this" Dave cooed

"What" Kriss asked, "What did you miss?"

"You" Dave answered, "I missed you"

"What did you miss about me?"

"I missed being with you" Dave told her "I missed having you around, I missed loving you and kissing you, I missed your smile, I missed just looking at you staring into your beautiful eyes"

"Go on" Kriss smiled "what else did you miss about me?"

"I missed making love with you, I just wanted to get into our bed to run my hands over your body, kiss away all those bruises and hold you. I missed everything about you, Kriss!"

"Well" Kriss answered "why don't you do that now?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss away my bruises, hold me, and then make love to me, both gently and hard."

"Can I really? What about your bruises, wont they hurt?"

"They've gone Dave, and what's left of them you can kiss away"

Dave slipped his hands behind Kriss' back and undid her bra he pulled it off and put his head between her breasts to lick them. Kriss couldn't wait any longer. Her and Dave had been apart for two weeks and she was very pregnant for six weeks before that and she was very horny and in need of sex

"Come on Dave" Kriss begged "I want to have sex with you"

Dave pulled his boxers off and made himself hard, he laid on top of her and pushed himself into her. She gasped as he entered and screamed out with every movement he made

"Come here and kiss me," she screamed. Dave did as he was told and started going faster and faster until he made her orgasm. Kriss and Dave carried on making love for another three hours and Kriss came again and again.

"Come on Dave" she screamed "we've been doing this for three hours, I'm really saw, come inside me"

Again, Dave did as he was told, two month's worth of sperm flowed through Dave's penis into Kriss' virgina and up into her womb. It took about a minute for it all to flow out of him into her

"Wow" Kriss gasped once Dave had finished "that was lovely, thank you"

"I never realised there would be so much!" Dave smiled "are you okay Kriss?"

"Yes" Kriss smiled "that was lovely"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Dave smiled "I do love you y'know"

"I know Dave" she assured him "I know"


End file.
